Thieves and Little Princes
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: What if Baba had a son that MC didn't know about? How would she react to meeting him? Fluff, angst cute stuff with Baba and OC. Read to find out more and please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Thieves and Little Princes**

Baba X OC Kissed by the Baddest Bidder story

One of my favourite characters in the series is Baba so I thought I'd do a short story where he introduces the MC to his son from a previous affair and what it'd be like. I'll probably at some point do a longer story with a new OC and Baba. but I really wanted to write this one shot first because it's sooo cute!

MC's name: Shiori

Shiori sat reading a newspaper while sipping on a mug of hot coffee. She was a maid at Tres spades, humbly minding her own business, when by some ridiculous twist of fate, she had ended up being sold on the black market to Mitsunari Baba: the world famous thief and most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on. Although she'd been less than thrilled at first, she'd gradually fallen head over heels for the charming trickster.

Shiori registered, out of the corner of her eye, the front door of the suite opening as a tall, proud figure, topped with a hat strode in. Looking up briefly from her newspaper, she automatically smiled as Baba walked over to her, her heart filled with love and fondness for her boyfriend.

'Hey, sweetheart. I've got someone to meet you!' He smiled at her but she noticed some tension in his expression and wondered what was wrong. Suddenly, from behind his legs, an adorable little child waddled over and took her hand, kissing it.

'Hello, pwetty lady.' The child greeted, stumbling over the words a little.

'Oh. My. God! He's the sweetest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Look Baba, he's got a hat just like you! Is he your nephew or something?' She asked, not noticing the panic in Baba's eyes as she easily lifted the child and placed it on her lap.

'…Not quite…' Realising something was wrong, Shiori looked up sharply. Baba fidgeted nervously with his hat which he'd taken off and was toying with in his hands.

'Well? Who is he?' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'He's… well, he's my son.' Shiori's jaw dropped in astonishment. She turned to study the child closer and realised that yes indeed, the toddler looked just like Baba, with it's expressive calf-like eyes and dark hair.

'You have a SON?!' She asked incredulously, her voice rising to a crescendo. The child flinched a little and watched her warily, 'Sorry, sweetheart. Here, let's get you something to eat, you must be starving!' She said softly to the little child, realising she might have startled him a little.

Ignoring Baba, who was now looking rather panicked, she rose with the child in her arms, going to the kitchen to get him a biscuit.

'What's your name, darling?' She asked him sweetly.

'Yun!' He replied proudly, thrilled with the sweet biscuit she'd given him. Even though she could be a little loud, he decided he definitely liked her.

'Shiori-' Baba came over to the kitchen to join them, but she still ignored him. Striding out into the penthouse lounge, she handed the toddler over to Ota with strict instructions for fun, before dragging the terrified looking Baba back into their suite.

'He's really taken to you.' Baba commented, trying to diffuse the tension a little as she glared at him.

'What the hell, Baba?' She demanded coldly. 'You have a child?'

'Yeah. It was from one of my previous affairs. She got pregnant and, well, we had Yun.' He shrugged sheepishly at her, unsure of what to do.

'After all these months, you decide to break it to me now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'I was afraid…'

'Of?'

'Of losing you. You're so young: I was terrified you wouldn't want to be saddled with an older man who already has a child. I didn't know how you'd react.' Shiori's heart softened immediately at the sad expression in his eyes. She knew that despite the number of women he'd chased, he had always felt alone and was terrified of his own loneliness. She walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He embraced her back fiercely, burying his face in her silky chocolate brown hair.

'Oh God Baba. I had no idea you felt like that! You shouldn't be afraid of losing me. I love you and I couldn't leave you if I tried.' She breathed, the words coming out in a rush as he gently caressed her.

'Thank you so much. You both mean the world to me and I couldn't bear it if either one of you weren't in my life. I'm glad he took an immediate liking to you. He sure knows a lovely lady when he sees one!' Shiori laughed at that.

'He's just like you Baba! I absolutely love him- he's just the cutest thing ever!' She giggled, pulling away from Baba's tight hug. 'Now come on! I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you have a kid but I still want to play with him, meanwhile. Any more surprises you're hiding from me Baba?' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'No, no… that's pretty much it.' He laughed, following her back out into the executive lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thieves and Little Princes**

Please leave a review! Please? Pretty, pretty please? (considering that I'm suffering through over 7 weeks of gruelling exams it's really the least you can do for me…)

Shiori picked up Yun and swung him round as he giggled uncontrollably. Baba watched, his heart swelling with love and fondness, as the two greatest treasures in his life rolled around laughing and playing on the floor. Ota joined in, pretending to be the wicked monster chasing Yun, while Shiori played the brave warrior out to save him. Several hours later, all three of them were exhausted and Baba gently picked up his son, who'd fallen asleep in Shiori's arms. They had been watching 'Finding Nemo' and Shiori and Ota had both fallen sleep like Yun, piled comfortably on top of one another.

'They're all a bunch of kids.' Mamoru commented gruffly to Baba.

'Hmmm…' Baba smiled fondly down at Shiori, stroking her hair with one hadn, while the other held the still sleeping Yun. She stirred at his touch, waking up blearily.

'Hmm? Baba?' Sorry if I woke you, princess. It's nearly 11, I should take him home.'

'Awww. Can't he stay with us tonight? Please?!' She pleaded. Baba looked at Yun and then back at Shiori, whose huge puppy dog eyes gave even his adorable son a run for his money.

'Oh, all right then.' He conceded with a sigh. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

'Awesome!'

Cradling the child in one hand and the other hand around his stunning girlfriend, Baba made his way back into his suite feeling like the luckiest man in the world. That night as they lay in bed together, the little child in between them, Baba clasped Shiori's lily-white hands.

'I love you princess. You make me feel like the happiest man alive. I'm so glad that you get along so well with Yun. He is everything to me.' Baba said seriously; not a hint of joking in his voice.

'You sound more serious than I've ever heard you.' Shiori observed. 'I love you both Baba. How could I not: he's like a miniature version of you! My two handsome princes.' She looked at them lovingly, unable to believe how lucky she was. Nevertheless, there was a nasty doubt nagging in the back of her mind.

'But Baba, I'm a little scared, to be honest. I want this relationship to go forward seriously and I have no problem with Yun, but I have no experience with children whatsoever. Jumping straight into the deep end like this… What if I do something wrong? And I'm not exactly the best mother-figure- I couldn't keep a fish alive for more than three weeks.' She admitted in a small voice, face blushing as bright as a tomato.

'You're not alone in this. I'm with you every step of the way. And I have full confidence in your maternal abilities. I mean, look at everything you've done for us- all of us. You look after everyone so well and with so much care. You fret over Mamoru's smoking and Soryu's dangerous job and Eisuke's overworking just as much as any real mother. I think you're perfect.' He smiled charmingly at her, washing away her doubts with his gentle reassurances.

'I hope you're right.' She acquiesced with a small smile.

 _4 months later_

Shiori hummed as she stirred the cookie batter in the kitchen. Yun sat on the counter, swinging his legs happily in the air. He was determined to "help" his new best friend and soon to be mommy, as she made him a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Although, Yun trying to pour salt in the batter and eating all the chocolate chips was hindering her more than it was helping. Nevertheless, Shiori didn't look upon him with anything less than pure adoration. She absolutely doted on the child, whose adorable and slightly mischievous nature simply made him more endearing, especially as he'd inherited all his father's traits for charming the hearts out of the ladies.

'Here- you can stir for a bit.' She proffered the wooden ladle to the toddler who happily smacked the batter, laughing as Shiori put a dab of batter he'd spilt, on his tiny nose.

'I think I'd better twaste a bit. Just to make sure it's awight for daddy.' He nodded sagely, pretending he was doing her a favour as he stuck his fingers in the batter for the umpteenth time.

'Yun, if you keep this up there will be no more batter left to make cookies for anyone, let alone daddy.' She giggled.

'I was just tasting a wittle bit- to make sure there are enough chocolate chips in there.' He pretended, trying to fool her.

'Uh-huh. Sure.' Shiori laughed at his antics.

He'd been eating the ingredients under one excuse or another all morning and had been using his charming demeanour to get away with it. Shiori knew he had her wrapped around his little finger, but she didn't mind- she'd have given him the world if he'd fancied it. Although Baba was complaining that she was spoiling him, Shiori sensed an overwhelming purity in the yound child's heart that meant that no matter how much she doted on him, he wouldn't become spoilt.

As Shiori turned around to take out the batch of cookies currently in the oven, Yun reached for the batter yet again, and almost knocked into a pot of boiling water she had on the stove, cooking rice for lunch.

'YUN!' She gasped, her reflexes kicking in at lightning speed as she whisked the child away from the stove, moving him to the counter on the opposite side, away from any dangerous kitchen equipment.

Though he wasn't harmed in any way, her sudden reaction had startled him and, as startled children are wont to do, he bagan to cry. Shiori was torn between comforting him and scolding him.

'Yun! I told you to stay put, didn't I? I warned you before we started that I would only let you help if you were a good boy and listened to me when we were in the kitchen. I told you not to go near the stove. What were you thinking?!' Her heart was racing with fear. The shock had still not subsided even though he was out of danger now and as a result she felt her fear and worry and concern come out in her voice, which was getting progressively louder as she considered all the dreadful things that could have happened to the toddler if she hadn't reached him in time.

Yun merely began to wail louder, confused, as this was the first time ever that his beloved Shiori had yelled at him and he didn't understand what he'd done to make her so upset with him. He had just wanted a small lick of the remaining batter- why was she yelling now?

The sudden uproar from the kitchen had caught Baba's attention and he rushed out to see what had happened.

'What's wrong? Is anybody hurt?' He asked in alarm, taking in Shiori's worked up, red face and his wailing son.

'No. It's fine.' Shiori said quietly, struggling to keep her voice steady. 'Yun nearly knocked into the boiling water on the stove and I panicked and yelled at him. I'm so sorry.' She apologized to them both, the initial panic beginning to fade.

'WHAT!' Baba yelled, shocking them both. Baba never yelled. 'What the hell were you thinking, Shiori? Letting a child into the kitchen like that. How could you be so irresponisble? God, you are so careless! If anything had happened to Yun-' He broke off, unable to stand the thought of any harm befalling his precious little prince. Shiori gaped at him in utter shock. Baba had never yelled at her before. Ever. His uncharacteristic outburst merely served to frighten the child further, who began wailing even louder as Shiori felt tears begin to prick at her own eyes.

'I-'

'Save it. I was wrong. You clearly aren't cut out to be a mother. You're just a stupid little girl whose carelessness could have cost me my son's life.'

'You're not being fair Baba. I was being really careful. I turned by back for just a second and he-'

'I don't care. I don't want Yun around you anymore. Just leave.' He snapped harshly. Shiori opened her mouth to argue but then snapped it closed as angry tears began to well up in her doe-like eyes. Wordlessly, she took off her engagement ring and left it on the counter, leaving the penthouse suite and Baba's life, perhaps forever.

An: Don't forget to leave a review! As a consolation for my awful exams, maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thieves and Little Princes**

 _5 months later_

After Baba threw her out, Shiori had quit her job as a maid at Tres Spades and picked up a job as a cook in a luxurious 5 star restaurant in central Tokyo. The head chef had tried and loved some of her own authentic recipes and she'd quickly been promoted, making five times as much as she did when she worked for Eisuke. She was rapidly becoming more and more famous and her dishes were amongst the most popular sold at the restaurant.

Unfortunately, contending with the stressfully busy dinner rush and dangerously hectic kitchen was taking its toll on the now rather pregant lady.

Yes- pregnant.

Two weeks after they broke up, Shiori missed her period and a quick check up with the doctor confirmed her fears. She was pregnant with the child of a man who never wanted to see her again. A mizture of feelings ran through her when she first found out- fear, sadness and happiness, but mostly worry. Should she tell Baba?

No. It was out of the question. If she told him about the child, he would only accept her out of pity, and she didn't want that.

Maybe she should get rid of it? Young, unwed mothers bore a great stigma in society and the child would only remind her of how she lost the one thing in the world she loved more than life itself. However, even as she considered an abortion, Shiori's stomach churned. There was no way she could kill it- this tiny helpless thing that was a fruit of hers and Baba's love. She resolved to keep it and decided that she would work harder than ever before to make sure this little child had the best life she could provide for it.

So now, 6 months pregnant, Shiori bustled around the sweltering kitchen, adding spices here, tasting a dish there as the restaurant prepared for its busiest time of day: the dinner rush.

'This needs more salt, Takashi. Don't overcook the fish, Leah! Make sure you don't add too much miso to that soup.' She barked out orders to the more inexperienced chefs as she made her rounds across the kitchen. As she walked past a kitchen station, she accidently knocked over a pot of hot soup that some idiotic chef had left on the stove with the handle sticking out.

'AAAHHH!' As she tried to prevent the pot from falling over, the boiling hot soup poured over her arm, scalding her skin.

'Oh my god! Shiori!'

'We need to get you to a hospital. You might have 3rd degree burns!'

'It didn't splash on your stomach did it?'

The Chefs in the kitchen all crowded around her in consternation.

Her friend Akira rushed her to the hospital immediately, fretting over her constantly.

'What were you thinking? You could have seriously hurt the baby! You need to be more careful, Shiori!' Akira scolded as they drove towards the hospital.

'Baby's fine Akira. Relax. Just my hand… really hurts… oww!' Shiori spoke in a tight voice, grimacing against the pain. Her foreman was covered in angry red blisters and some of the skin was peeling away and bleeding due to the burns.'

'Ok, sorry. Hold on! We're almost there.'

Some time later, the doctor gently treated and bandaged her arm, warning her to refrain from using it for a few weeks.

'Hey, atleast the baby's fine.' Shiori said, trying to calm down her friend who was all but hyperventilating. 'I'm just worried about how I'm going to work with this injured hand.'

'Really Shiori, work should be at the bottom of your priorities right now! I've been telling you for weeks to take maternity leave- even the Boss agrees with me.'

'But I'm not that debilitated. Women work all the way up to their 8th month sometimes.'

'Yes, but not in the kitchen of a five star restaurant. It's busy, stressful and dangerous: all things a pregnant woman should be avoiding!'

'I feel like it would be unfair on the others if I just upped and left for a few months…'

'You and your insanely good heart. I agree that you're important Shiori but the kitchen isn't going to fall apart without you for a while… I think… actually, it might…' They both laughed at that. They were just passing the paediatric ward when Shiori heard a voice she recognised.

'Akira, why don't you head down to the car? I just need to check something- I'll join you in a little bit.' Her friend just shrugged and acquiesced.

Shiori entered the colourfully decorated ward room, spotting Yun sitting by himself on a bed, swinging his legs over the edge.

'Yun!' She ran over to the child who immediately stood up on the bed and flung his arms around her.

'Shiori! I haven't seen you in sooooo long!' He said opening his arms as wide as they would go to emphasize his point. 'I missed you so much!'

'Awww,' Shiori giggled, 'I missed you too sweetheart. But what are you doing in hospital? And where's your dad?'

'I got an abu!' He said, referring to a bandaged cut on his arm. 'Look you have one too! We match!'

'Oh my goodness! How did that happen.'

'Well… I was helping daddy in da kitchen and den there were these knives and den I accidently hurt my hand.' He explained in a muddled manner.

'Oh Yun… How many times have I told you to be careful in the kitchen. That day also, you were about to hurt yourself and I warned you. Now, look what's happened. It must a hurt a lot, poor baby.' She held him close, kissing his tiny hand to offer some form of comfort.

Suddenly, Baba returned, holding a few forms in his hand. He stopped dead when he saw his ex-fiancee.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Baba. I'm leaving.' She tried to brush quickly past him, looking down to avoid his piercing gaze.

'No Shiori- wait!' Baba grabbed a hold of her bandaged arm, but let go immediately when she let out a sharp hiss of pain. 'You're hurt!'

'No kidding.' She said bluntly. She was growing more and more impatient as he had blocked her pathway even though the last place on earth she wanted to be right now was in front of him. All the sadness and pain of their break up came flooding back and embarassment coloured her creamy cheeks.

'How did you hurt youself?' He demanded, concern filling his warm brown eyes.

'I knocked a pot of boiling soup over. There, happy? Now, let me go!' She tried to push past him again but he just held on to her shoulders, raking his gaze over her. He sucked in a sharp breath of air when he realised she was pregant- and quite heavily too.

'Are you pregnant?'

'What do you think?' She replied curtly, still trying to get past him.

'How many months?'

'Why does it matter to you?'

'I-' He seemed at a loss for words. She seized the opportunity to wriggle out of his grip, hurrying down the hallway as she tried to put as much distance between them as she could.

She managed to make it back to the car before she completely broke down.

'Shiori! What's wrong? Why are you crying?' Akira asked, alarmed at the sudden bout of tears. Shiori was always so strong- she'd never seen her cry before.

'It's nothing- just my arm hurts.' Shiori lied, trying to control her sobs.

'Do you need to go back to the doctor?'

'I don't think this is something a doctor can help.' Shiori said sadly, holding back the sobs though she couldn't stop the silent tears rolling down her face.

They drove back to her small, but elgantly furnished apartment in relative silence. Akira left with the promise of returning the following day with food and to check up on her.

Finally alone, Shiori let herself go, the sobs wracking her small frame as the grief overwhelmed her once again.

 _Why does it hurt_ so _much?_ She wondered. Being pregnant meant she couldn't even drown her sorrows in a bottle of wine. Instead she was forced to relive all the bittersweet memories of her time with Baba. Her incredible loneliness suddenly hit her like a tidal wave. Baba still had his friends and Yun.

She was completely alone…

She had stopped talking to Chisato and Sakiko when she left Tres Spades, trying to block out her past life entirely. Well, she'd certainly succeeded.

After a few hours, she'd managed to stob sobbing, though the ocassional tear still slid down her cheeks.

Great now she was depressed _and_ had a headache from crying so much. _'Thanks a lot Baba.'_

Suddenly, a cool breeze swept through the room. Shiori looked up and frowned as she saw curtains fluttering by an open window. ' _That's strange. I could have sworn that was closed a minute ago._ ' Sighing, she got up wearily, to close the windo, rubbing her head to try and ease the splitting headache. Suddenly, a feeling passed over her- as if someone was behind her. She spun around and screamed when she saw Baba standing behind her, casually holding out a glass of water. She stumbled backwards, and tripped over a low coffee table behind her.

She was falling. ' _My baby!'_

Before she could hit the ground, however, she found herself wrapped up in two strong, familiar arms. Shiori relaxed for a second, enjoying the feel of Baba's protective embrace. She hadn't been held in so long and she'd been feeling so lonely.

A moment later, she returned to her senses and pushed him away, crossing her arms over her protruding stomach.

'How the hell did you get in here?' She demanded. The intruder gave her an infuriating smile and shrugged.

'I'm a thief, pretty lady. I have my ways.' Shiori was torn between laughing and strangling him.

She sat down on the sofa, feeling suddenly drained of all her energy.

'How did you find me?' She raised an eyebrow, ignoring the drink of water he was offering.

'Eisuke…' He scratched his head, blushing a bit as he admitted that he'd pulled a few strings to find her.

'What do you _want_ , Baba?' She asked wearily, feeling as if she'd aged ten years in the last 12 hours.

'I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I mean, you're pregnant and hurt and I waited to see when your boyfriend would return but it's getting quite late and he's still not back-'

' _Boyfriend?'_ She frowned in confusion.

'Are you married? I'm sorry! Though, I could have sworn your profile said you were single. Hmmm.'

'Wait! Wait a second- you're not telling me that Eisuke has a file with all the details of my personal life, are you?' She asked incredulously. Her anger rose at Baba's sheepish expression. 'Well screw him. I can't believe you guys would invade my privacy like that and my boyfriend's- if I had one.'

'Wait- you don't have a boyfriend? Did that bastard get you pregnant and run off? I swear to God, Shiori, if he did, I'll make him regret the day he betrayed you.' Shiori flinched at the murderous expression on his face.

'No, Baba calm down.'

'Whose is it?' He asked, trying to keep his emotions in check. Although, Shiori could see the pain in his eyes. Wait, why did Baba care so much. He'd made it pretty clear that he'd severed all ties with her that day, and now he was in her apartment acting like her own personal avenger?

'Why do you care so much?'

'Because I lo-' He broke off, refusing to meet her doe-eyed gaze. Instead, he changed the topic, 'So, when are you due?'

'Well, I'm in my 6th month, so three more months. I had the due date written down somewhere. What was it…' As she tried to remember, Baba gaped at her in shock.

6 months! But that meant…

'Shiori,' he said sternly, his voice more serious than ever before, 'Who is the father?'

'…' She gave him a weary look as if to say, _Who do you think, dummy?_

'Mine…?' It was a half question, as though he couldn't believe it.

Shiori bit her lip, the tears welling up in her eyes yet again.

'You'd better leave, Baba.' Ignoring her words, he pulled her in for a tight hug, holding her so tight she could barely breathe.

She gasped when she felt his tears falling into her hair. She hadn't ever heard Baba cry before, not matter how much pain he was in.

'I'm sorry. _I'm so, so sorry_.' He just held her and wept silently. Shiori felt her own tears begin to fall again as she held on to him tightly, as if he were about to slip away like smoke if she let him go.

They stayed there like that for a while, lost in each others touch; hugging and kissing hungrily, like they were starved people that had been unexpectedly invited to a King's banquet.

'I take it this means I'm forgiven.' Baba chuckled against her lips as Shiori's resistance melted and she kissed him back eagerly.

'Oh Baba, I'd forgiven you a long time ago. I was just hurt, I guess.' She sighed.

'I'm sorry for my stupidity. I didn't realise that what happened with Yun that day wasn't your fault until it happened to me. And he never got hurt under your watch. I'm a terrible father and a despicable boyfriend. How will I ever make it up to you?' The self hatred in his eyes melted away the last of the ice in Shiori's gentle heart as she clasped him close to her.

'Don't say that, Baba. I love you and so does Yun. You're an amazing father. Children are just extremely unpreictable and accidents happen.'

'No more. I'm done with making mistakes that will hurt the ones I love. I promise that I'll keep you and our child in the utmost comfort from today onwards, my princess. I'll take care of you and never let you be hurt again!' He pressed a chaste kiss to her injured arm and then her forehead, lovingly sweeping back a tendril of hair sticking to her tear soaked cheeks. 'You will never shed a tear again.'

'I don't think that's possible, Baba.' Shiori laughed at the fervent look in his eyes.

'Well, I'll do my best. Our child is going to have the best life ever and I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world.'

'No doubt you will- just being with you makes me feel like the happiest woman in the world. Our daughter's going to have you wrapped around her little finger though Baba- I an just tell.'

'A daughter,' he gasped, eyes shining like she'd just given him the best news in the world, 'I'm going to have a princess? Yes!' He cheered excitedly, pulling her into another bone cracking hug.

AN: Don't forget to review! (It's that tantalising little button down there, in case you hadn't noticed ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Thieves and Little Princes**

AN: Please leave a review J Last chapter of the story!

Baba returned to the penthouse, a few days later to discuss the last auction of the season with Eisuke.

'Hello, everybody!' Baba exclaimed joyfully, bursting through the doors like a mini tornado.

'What's got you so damn cheerful, all of a sudden?' Mamoru demanded annoyedly, 'I haven't seen you this happy since-' He broke off as another figure emerged at a slower pace from the door through which Baba had just exploded.

' _Shiori?'_

They all gaped at the girl who had fast become close to all of their hearts.

'You're HUGE!' Ota exclaimed without thinking.

'If I wasn't 6 months pregnant, I would have taken that as an insult!' She laughed, ruffling Ota's hair good naturedly.

'Pregnant? Baba you dog!' Eisuke grinned at him as they high fived each other. Siori shook her head in mock exasperation.

'Looks like you finally got her back, huh. Took you long enough.' Soryu commented as he politely gave up his seat on the couch for her.

'Yeah. Baba moped everyday you weren't around: first the heavy drinking, then the excessive gambling and so many wom-' Baba slapped a hand across Ota's mouth before he could reveal any more incriminating details fo his post-break up phase. Shiori raised an eyebrow, looking severely unimpressed.

'Don't worry, sweetheart. Nothing happened. Those women can't hold a candle to you- you're the only princess for this poor, love-lorn thief.' He declared dramatically, eliciting a small giggle from her. 'You laughed! I'm off the hook!' He grinned dopeishly until she pinched his arm, only half mockingly.

'How have you all been? It feels like forever since I last saw any of you.'

'And what you've accomplished in that time, huh? You're fast becoming the most famous chef in all of Tokyo.' Kishi said.

'Oh yes, several business partners of mine were praising your cooking. That fancy restaurant down town, right? I was considering offering you a position of Head chef, here at Tres Spades. The pay will be higher, not to mention the benefits of course- including maternity leave, which I suspect you'll require a few more times, knowing Baba.' Eisuke winked at Baba while Shiori blushed a deep red.

'I would love to accept your offer- although one pregnancy has been exhausting enough so I don't think there will be anymore.' She said, shooting Baba a look, though he just gave her an impish look to show that he was going to do what he wanted to do anyway.

About a week later, Baba convinced Shiori to move in with him and they began to plan out a little nursery for their coming baby. Shiori laughed as she watched the zeal with which Baba planned every little detail- his excitement turned him into a little child and Shiori had the feeling she was going to end up with another kid to handle in addition to Yun and her coming baby.

'Pink! We have to paint the room pink! Our princess will like it- right Yun?' Baba exclaimed suddenly, startling Shiori slightly.

'Awww- I kinda liked it white. It's more elegant this way and we can add touches of whichever colour suits our fancy at the time.' At the sight of Shiori's pout, Baba immediately conceded.

'White it is!' They laughed and the happy family planned their unshadowed future together, content that they were together forever.

 _Fin_

AN: please leave a review xx


End file.
